Un bleu écarlate
by Moirice
Summary: Ils se détestent, pourtant, ils sont obligés de se côtoyer. Ils vont apprendre à se connaitre, à s'apprécier et peut être à s'aimer... Label SPPS !
1. Haine

Coucou ^^

Bon, j'ai décidée de faire la Mystwalker Week mais, je n'ai pas écris tout les thèmes et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour moi en ce moment ^^" J'espère quand même pouvoir finir la semaine ~

J'ai voulu faire ce recueil un peu comme une fic, donc normalement, chaque chapitre aura un lien avec celui d'avant (si j'y arrive et comme je galère, on verra bien ce que ça donnera...)

Brefouilles, bonne lecture (:

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Un bleu écarlate

Haine

Gérald Faust est un ancien membre de la guilde la plus réputée d'Earthland, Fairy Tail. Là bas, personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité excepté une poignée de personnes. Il avait l'habitude de se pavaner dans des vêtements simples, qui convenaient parfaitement à un vagabond mais sûrement pas à un roi. De cette manière, personne ne savait rien sur lui, sur son passé, sur ses origines. Le fait de rester mystérieux et passif lui avait permis de ne presque jamais ressentir la haine. Il était oublié, presque personne ne ressentait de haine à son égard. Mais voilà, il ne se trouvait plus à Earthland, il n'était plus effacé et mystérieux. Ici, à Edolas, tout le monde le connaissait et le respectait, il était Gérald Faust, le roi d'Edolas. Étant un homme d'une grande importance, la haine faisait partie de son quotidien. Il faisait ressentir et ressentait lui même de la haine pour quelques personnes, comme son nouveau garde du corps.

Ses conseillés lui avait assignés Erza Knightwalker comme garde du corps, cette tueuse de fées qui avait plus de sang sur les mains que dans son propre corps. Ses conseillés avaient insistés pour qu'elle occupe ce poste. Elle était la meilleure épéiste du royaume et savait plus que très bien se défendre, ils avaient jugés bon de le mettre sous sa protection. Ils pensaient certainement qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains, mais ses conseillés avaient oubliés une chose : Erza Knightwalker ne portait pas son surnom pour rien, c'était une tueuse, un assassin. Et mettre un roi sous la protection d'un assassin n'était peut être pas une bonne chose. Elle était peut être fidèle à l'ancien roi mais comment savoir si elle allait aussi lui être fidèle. Elle pourrait se retourner contre lui à tout moment. Il savait parfaitement bien que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas plus à lui qu'à elle.

Il pouvait lire une certaine colère, une haine dans ses yeux. Peut être plus pour ses conseillés que pour lui. Peut être parce qu'ils lui avaient assignés une tâche pénible. Peut être parce qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir obligé à rester dans le palais, sous sa surveillance. Elle lui en voulait, il le savait, mais à quel point, cela il l'ignorait. Pour qu'elle le respecte, il devait mériter sa confiance, il devait lui prouver qu'il serait un roi juste et bon. Qu'il serait digne de confiance.

Cependant, il avait bau essayer de croire en elle, de lui faire confiance, d'essayer de voir du bon en cette femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr. Elle avait assassinée de sang froid un nombre impressionnant de mages, principalement de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ce n'était pas exactement la même guilde qu'il avait connu, mais elle abritait les alters égos des mages avec lesquels il avait passé des jours heureux. Cette femme aux cheveux couleur sang les avait presque tous assassinés. Un véritable massacre. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Si, comme le prétendait ses conseillés, elle était digne de confiance, il apprendrait peut être à l'apprécier mais jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ses actes de boucherie.

Jusqu'à présent, elle lui restait fidèle. Où qu'il aille, elle le suivait sans poser de questions. Elle lui obéissait, à contrecœur certes, mais elle lui obéissait tout de même. Elle avait du mal à accepter que le temps de Faust était révolu, que son fils était désormais au pouvoir. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir comme avant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus être aussi libre qu'avant. Elle voyait bien qu'il allait devenir un très bon roi, mais elle se méfiait de lui. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour qu'il mérite sa confiance. Il disparaissait pendant plusieurs années et se faisait couronner roi presque le jour de sa réapparition. Les villageois lui faisaient confiance d'un coup sous prétexte que c'est le fils de Faust.

Gérald Faust, leur nouveau roi. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, il l'avait privé de sa liberté en la plaçant sous surveillance. Elle espérait tout de même que sa haine s'apaisera avec le temps.

Comme chaque matin, elle l'attendait devant sa porte, elle le suivait où qu'il aille. Elle assurait sa protection.

Comme chaque matin, il savait qu'elle se tenait devant sa porte, il la laissait se mouvoir à ses côtés. Il savait qu'elle le protégeait.

Dans chacun de ses regards, Gérald pouvait lire « Je te hais mais je te suis tout de même fidèle. Si tu veux que je te respecte, prouves moi que je peux te faire confiance ». Ce à quoi son regard lui répondait « Haine partagée. Je te ferai me respecter, à toi de prouver ta fidélité ».

FIN

* * *

Alors ? Un avis ? Une review ?


	2. Faux Semblants

Voilà le deuxième thème ! Petite précision : Ce thème ne m'a paaaaaaas du tout inspiré donc si je suis dans le hors sujet, dites le moi (:

Je voulais faire ce recueil en tant que fic mais je ne sais même pas si ça a vraiment un lien avec l'OS précédant ^^"

Donc merci **Yurika tale**, **Mirajane1**, **Holydays**, **Crowny**, **Lou Celestial**, **Lauraine Tonksm** et **Riza Deumbra** pour vos reviews (:

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture (:

* * *

Faux Semblant

Avec les années, comme ils s'en doutaient, la haine qui les rongeaient l'un envers l'autre s'était peu à peu réduite. Elle avait peu à peu disparue. Ils se lançaient toujours des regards haineux mais ils se faisaient plus rare. Gérald s'était raproché de sa garde du corps, il s'était familiarisée avec elle, il s'était habitué à elle. Malgré les trois années passées à ses côtés, le commandant Knightwalker restait une femme mystérieuse et difficile à comprendre. Il ne la connaissait pas réellement, il ne la connaissait que par des faux semblants. Des fausses apparences, des illusions.

Il ne connaissait pas cette femme qui possédait un cœur, contrairement à ce que le peuple pensait. Il ne savait pas qu'Erza avait une peur bleue du sang, ça lui rappelait trop son père. Lui qui n'hésitait pas à battre sa femme et sa fille, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évanouissent sous la douleur. Gérald ne savait pas qu'Erza s'était enfuie après la mort de sa mère, pour être loin de son monstre de père. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait des cauchemars répétitifs de son passé, qu'elle se réveillait souvent en larmes. Tout cela, elle le cachait, tout ce qu'elle montrait n'était qu'illusions, des faux semblants.

Derrière cette femme à la réputation d'assassin, se cachait une autre femme, avec un cœur et qui faisait preuve de générosité. Elle tenait beaucoup à ses camarades, Hugues et Sugar-Boy. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on se moque d'eux et, cela le roi l'ignorait plus que tout, elle avait horreur des gens qui pensait du mal de Gérald. Cette partie de la personnalité d'Erza était cachée, elle l'avait enfouie en se créant une armure. Elle se donnait l'image d'une femme dure et sans cœur. Encore et toujours des faux semblants.

Elle préférait de loin se faire passer pour une femme sèche que pour le contraire. Elle inspirait la crainte et le respect. Elle était Erza.

En y repensant, Gérald aussi était recouvert de faux semblants. C'était le roi, il se devait de montrer une bonne image de lui. Il se devait d'être parfait aux yeux de son peuple. Bienséance, politesse, combattant, royal, voilà ce qu'il devait être. Un exemple pour les citoyens. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait être. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il était.

Au fond de lui, et malgré son titre, Gérald restait Mystogan. Il avait bau se vêtir d'apparences trompeuses, il restait ce petit garçon qui préférait découvrir le monde par ses propres yeux que de rester enfermé dans un château. Toutes ces révérences, ces faux sourires et ces manières ne lui plaisaient pas. Il préférait mille fois vivre dans une petite maison reculée au fin fond d'une forêt que dans ce château qui le privait de sa liberté.

Heureusement qu'Erza était là. Il ne le montrait pas mais, il tenait beaucoup à sa garde du corps malgré tout les crimes qu'elle avait commit dans le passé. Il aimait lui parler, elle l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, elle ne disait rien. Ça lui changeait des nobles qui venaient se plaindre sur les impôts trop cher, ou les guildes qui ne faisait pas assez rapidement leur travail. Gérald se contentait de les écouter en souriant et de leur dire qu'il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour eux. Il détestait ça et, au fond de lui, il espérait que cette entrevue se termine le plus vite possible. Écouter les nobles se plaindre à longueur de journée n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Erza ne connaissait rien de lui aussi, elle savait juste qu'il avait passé quelques années à Earthland. Il affichait l'image la plus parfaite de lui en public mais elle ne connaissait rien de ses goûts, de ses dégoûts, de lui en général. Elle ne le connaissait que en « Gérald, le roi d'Edolas » et non le vrai Gérald, avec ses défauts.

Ils ne se connaissait que par le biais de faux semblants, d'illusions trompeuses. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la réunion quotidienne entre le roi, ses conseillés et les commandants des divisions s'achevait, le roi avait demandé à Erza de rester avec lui, seul à seul. Il désirait mieux connaître sa garde du corps. Ce qui avait fait grimacer cette dernière, il n'avait pas été particulièrement discret et annoncer ça devant tout le monde allait sûrement donner naissance à quelques rumeurs dans le château.

Erza avait de grandes chances d'avoir des commentaires de la part de Hugues et Sugar-Boy dès la fin de l'entrevue avec le roi.

FIN

* * *

J'ai un peu triché et j'ai fait une éclipse de trois ans...

Un avis ?


	3. Bal

Coucou ^^ Voilà le thème 3 "Bal", je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi... Et je trouve aussi que leur relation va trop vite... Sur ce, je vous laisse juger et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (:

Merci **Aelig**, **Holidays**, **Riza Deumbra**, **mystwalker25**, **Mirajane1**, **Lauraine Tonksm** et **Yurika tale** pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Bal

Erza ne comprenait pas, elle ressentait une drôle de sensation, un mélange de colère et de stupéfaction. Elle savait pourtant très bien que le roi connaissait ses goûts. Ils avaient longuement discutés, il y a une semaine, après leur réunion avec le conseil, quand le roi avait demandé une entrevue avec elle. Il savait bien que sa couleur préférée était le rose et qu'elle détestait ces choses. Les robes. Alors pourquoi lui en avait-il envoyé une ? Peut être parce que ce soir était l'anniversaire du roi et qu'elle devait l'accompagner en tant que garde du corps à ce stupide bal. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui envoyer une robe. Elle se serait habillée, comme à son habitude, avec sa légère armure. Ce qui était nettement plus pratique pour se battre ou se protéger qu'une robe.

Un mot accompagnait la robe :

_« Tenue obligatoire pour chaque membre de la garde royale_

_G.F. »_

Erza râla un bon coup et enfila cette maudite robe rose. Si elle ne la mettait pas, le roi allait peut être se vexer.

Après sa tenue enfilée, elle se dirigea vers les appartements du roi et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle où se déroulait le bal. Elle se tenait derrière lui, prête à le protéger en cas d'attaque surprise.

Les gens s'écartaient respectueusement sous son passage, s'inclinaient dès que le roi passait près d'eux. Le bal pouvait enfin commencer. Les musiciens jouaient une musique douce et agréable, des couples mouraient d'envie de danser mais attendaient patiemment que sa majesté choisisse une cavalière et ouvre le bal. Ce qu'il fit, quelques minutes plus tard, en choisissant sa garde du corps en tant que cavalière :

« M'accorderez vous cette danse, commandant Knightwalker ?

- Pardon ?

- Je disais, m'accorderez vous cette danse ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Comme si les rumeurs qui circulent dans le château n'étaient pas suffisantes pour vous ? Je refuse !

- C'est un ordre. Un ordre royal ! »

Malgré ses protestations, Erza savait qu'elle ne pouvait y échapper et s'avança donc au centre de la salle avec Gérald. Le roi était stupide, non, inconscient. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il la mettait dans l'embarra. Elle voulait juste être discrète, c'était raté. Elle pouvait entendre des nobles critiquer le choix du roi, en disant qu'il était suicidaire de faire confiance à cette femme sans cœur, qu'elle le poignardera dans le dos à n'importe quel moment. Gérald avait bau lui dire de ne pas faire attention à ces remarques, malgré elle, Erza rageait de l'intérieur. C'est donc bien énervée, à cause de ce roi stupide et des ces nobles immatures, qu'elle se dirigeait au centre de la salle.

Une foi arrivée sur place, Gérald plaça une main sur la hanche d'Erza et l'autre dans sa main. Cette dernière frissonna au contact de la main du roi sur sa hanche et posa sa deuxième main sur l'épaule du souverain. C'est avec les joues légèrement roses que le « couple » commença une valse. Heureusement pour elle, Erza avait quelques notions de danse et se débrouillait plutôt bien pour une débutante. Il la faisait tourner, elle le suivait sans discuter, légèrement gênée par cette proximité. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche du roi, physiquement. Et elle en était quelque peu troublée.

Les minutes défilaient trop lentement aux yeux d'Erza, elle était gênée et n'appréciait pas cette proximité avec la personne la plus importante du royaume. En fait, elle ne supportait par que les nobles la critique, qu'ils la jugent alors qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle. Ils n'avaient toujours pas confiance en elle, ils la voyaient toujours comme « La Tueuse de Fées ». Ils ne réalisaient toujours pas qu'elle avait changée de camp. Maintenant tout le royaume la croyait tous faible, incapable de se défendre depuis qu'elle était au service de ce nouveau roi. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention des nobles, elle avait envie que cette valse s'arrête.

Quand les dernières notes de la musique se firent entendre, Erza se détacha rapidement de Gérald. Les gens présents applaudissaient et d'autres commencèrent à danser.

« Tu as aimée Erza ? »

Tutoiement, elle détestait quand Gérald le tutoyait, elle préférait qu'il se contente de leur vouvoiement habituel. Erza le gratifia d'un regard noir et lui répondit ironiquement :

« Mais bien sûr mon roi, maintenant toute la cour va pouvoir émettre d'autres rumeurs sans fondements, comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais tellement à propos de ça.

- C'est juste que mon image d'assassin vient d'en prendre un coup. Je vous en remercie. Maintenant on me prend pour une femme fragile, faible et incapable. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement du roi et passa le reste de la soirée en surveillant cet homme d'un regard noir. Elle le maudissait mais, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à leur valse, Erza ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Ce n'était pas à cause de la gêne ou de la proximité entre leurs deux corps mais bien à cause de la colère. Maudit roi. Il la ridiculisait en public et ça l'amusait.

De son côté, Gérald s'était bien amusé et avait envie de recommencer.

FIN

* * *

Je n'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire le thème de demain (j'y suis presque) donc j'espère pouvoir le poster en temps et en heure. Sinon, j'ai commencée à écrire le thème 5 et le thème 8 (ok c'est pas dans l'ordre mais le principal c'est que ça soit écrit, non ?)

Un avis ?


	4. Envie

Coucou ^^ J'ai finalement terminée d'écrire le thème 4 dans les temps ! (Maintenant il faut que je termine le thème 5, je n'ai fait qu'un paragraphe...). Je ne suis (encore) pas pleinement satisfaite de mon chapitre, je n'aime pas du tout le début. Je trouve qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec la fin, le sujet à peut être dérivée... Je réécrirai le thème si nécessaire, mais là, j'ai trop la flemme.

Merci **mystwalker25**, **Holidays,** **Datenshi** (Oh, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! C'est vrai, tu fais la Mystwalker Week ? Tu pourra me donner le lien pour que j'aille le lire, s'il te plaît ?) **Mirajane1**, **Lou Celestial** et **Riza Deumbra** pour vos reviews :3

Bonne lecture (:

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Envie

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, dès que Gérald fermait les yeux, la même scène se rejouait inlassablement devant lui. Il se revoyait encore en train de danser avec Erza. Il sentait encore le contact de sa peau douce sur sa main. L'odeur de son parfum fruité. Et il voyait encore ses cheveux danser en même temps qu'eux. Sa courte chevelure rouge écarlate. Rouge passion, rouge sensuel, rouge sang, rouge des enfers, rouge feu. Ce rouge, il avait envi de le revoir, de le toucher. Et sa robe, cet « uniforme » que la garde royal avait du revêtir, cette robe rose qu'Erza avait portée. Cette robe qui lui allait si bien, cette robe qu'il désirait revoir sur Erza. Il avait envi de revoir Erza, envie de danser une nouvelle fois avec elle.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de la revoir ? Après tout, c'était une ancienne assassine, il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait car, il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir près de lui. Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand s'était-il autant attaché à elle ? Lui qui se méfiait plus ou moins d'elle, pourquoi avait-il envie de la voir ? Pourquoi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Erza était passée du rang d'ennemi à alliée aux yeux de Gérald, puis, d'allié à nécessité ? Envie ? Besoin ? Elle était plus proche de lui. Elle occupait actuellement les pensées du roi. Mais pourquoi ? Ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ? Il devait s'avouer qu'Erza Knightwalker était une très belle femme, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Son armure très légère mettait bien en valeur ses formes avantageuses.

Elle était quoi pour lui alors ? Sa garde du corps, sa conseillère, uniquement cela ? Gérald ne pensait pas être attiré par elle mais, il se demandait pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Erza. Après tout, il s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce château, il voulait faire quelque chose, peut être qu'il pensait à Erza car elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il n'en savait rien, son esprit était embrouillé et, les quelques verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu lors du bal ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir correctement.

Gérald se leva en vitesse, s'habilla avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main et sortit. Il devait aller vérifier quelque chose.

OoO

Erza était dans la salle d'entraînement du château. Elle aimait bien s'y retrouver le soir, seule, pour s'entraîner contre un mannequin. Ça lui permettait de se détendre, de déstresser. Et puis elle aimait se battre. Ici, personne ne la dérangeait, elle pouvait s'entraîner sans que personne ne vienne la perturber. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Gérald.

Gérald ne s'était pas trompé, il savait qu'il la trouverait dans la salle d'entraînement. Devant son air mécontent, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le bienvenu :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que vous balader dans le château à deux heures du matin ? »

Gérald ne fit pas attention à sa remarque :

« Erza, bat toi contre moi ! »

Ce fut la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'il arriva à la surprendre, après une valse, il voulait un combat.

Gérald n'attendit pas sa réponse pour l'attaquer. Il avait saisi une épée qui traînait dans un coin de la salle et l'avait brandi sur Erza. Cette dernière, malgré ses muscles endoloris et son corps fatigué et trempé de sueur, parvint à parer l'attaque. Elle la lui renvoya de manière brutale et sauvage, au grand désespoir de Gérald qui la croyait épuisée après son entraînement. Il esquiva son attaque pour mieux la lui renvoyer. Leurs petits échanges durèrent plusieurs minutes. Ils ne parlaient pas, le seul son qu'on pouvait entendre était les épées qui s'entrechoquaient, l'épée qui goûtait à la lame de l'autre. Une attaque, une esquive, une parade. Et ça continuait, encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erza utilise une feinte, apprise par son ancien maître, pour désarmer Gérald.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle savoura avec plaisir sa victoire contre le roi. Étonné par l'énergie qui restait à la rousse après son entraînement, Gérald lui rendit son sourire. Il n'était pas mécontent de leur petit combat improvisé. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait, une distraction. Erza avait comblée ses attentes, ses désirs, ses envies. Elle avait exhaussée ses prières : s'évader le temps de quelques minutes de ce château qui le privait de sa liberté.

Il avait enfin compris pourquoi il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il n'était pas vraiment attiré par elle, le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle était étrange, c'était plus une sorte de besoin. Si il avait pensé à elle, s'était seulement parce qu'il avait envi de la voir. Il avait eu envi de s'amuser. Encore une fois.

Cette fois ci, Erza ne lui en voulais pas. Elle avait l'air satisfaite, très satisfaite de sa victoire contre lui. Avec le sourire qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

« As tu aimée cette fois ?

- Oui »

Devant l'air ravi du roi, elle rajouta rapidement :

« Mais ce n'était pas totalement satisfaisant. Vos réflexes sont lents et vous ne vous protégez pas assez. Vous laissez transparaître trop de failles à vos adversaires. J'en attendais mieux de votre part. »

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Gérald, malgré ces rabaissements, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait aimée :

« Et effacez ce sourire idiot de votre visage ! »

FIN

* * *

So, comme d'hab', un petit avis ?


	5. Couronne

Hello ^^ Voilà donc le thème 5 "Couronne" ! Ce n'est pas le thème qui m'a le plus inspiré donc si je suis hors sujet dites le moi. C'est bof, bof et je trouve que Mystogan est un peu OOC... Je vous laisse juger et bonne lecture (: J'ai ma petite idée pour le thème de demain ^^

Et merci **Holidays**, **mystwalker25**, **Mirajane1**,** Riza Deumbra **et** Loraine Tonksm** pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

PS : Sauf gros miracle de ma part, je ne posterais pas demain (emplois du temps trop chargé T_T), mais je vais essayer de faire tout mon possible !

* * *

Couronne

Il fêtait aujourd'hui les quatre ans de son règne. La fête qui se déroulait en son honneur était terriblement bruyante : les gens riaient, dansaient, jouaient, chantaient. Une ambiance joyeuse s'était installée dans le château.

Gérald regardait son peuple, en quatre ans, il s'en était passé des choses. Les conflits contre le roi avaient peu à peu disparut, Gérald avait fait ses preuves et le peuple d'Edolas lui faisait maintenant pleinement confiance. Il s'était imposé en tant qu'un roi bon, juste et compréhensif. Il avait su gagner la confiance des villageois.

Tous réunis dans la salle du trône, le peuple célébrait l'anniversaire de son couronnement pendant que Gérald les regardait, nostalgique, avec son imposante couronne qui reposait sur sa tête. Il était heureux de ce qu'il était devenu, heureux de ce que son peuple faisait pour lui. Il était tout simplement heureux de sa vie à Edolas.

Quand l'heure du repas avait sonnée, Gérald les avait rejoint à la grande table, où un festin de rêve reposait sur la table. Cela passait du plat le plus banal au plat le plus exqui. Fois gras, saumon, canard à l'orange, coq au vin, tarte aux fraises, roulé aux noisettes... Un vrai repas de rêve. Les personnes présentes ne s'étaient pas faites prier quand le roi avait annoncé l'ouverture du repas, ils s'étaient tous jetés sur la nourriture. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis des jours.

Gérald les observa, il était entouré des commandants des armées et de sa garde du corps. Un de ses conseillés était également présent. Ils discutaient entre eux des dernières affaires du royaume, de la politique, de la paix qui régnait sur Edolas. Rien de très intéressant. Jusqu'à ce que son conseillé lui adresse la parole :

« Alors mon roi, avez vous une femme dans votre cœur ? »

Sa phrase à peine prononcée, Gérald s'étouffa. Il était devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza et toussait beaucoup.

« Je crains avoir mal compris votre question.

- C'est que, mon roi, le peuple s'inquiète. Vous êtes en âge de vous marier et il vous faut avoir un héritier. Le peuple d'Edolas a besoin d'une reine aussi. Si cela peut vous aider, nous pouvons toujours vous présenter des femmes de bonne famille. »

Gêné, Gérald lui répondit tout de même :

« Je... Euh, j'y réfléchirai. »

Il tourna la tête et regarda son trône. À sa droite se tenait un socle où reposait une couronne. La couronne de la future reine. Il soupira, il faudrait qu'il se choisisse une femme. Et il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être soumis à un mariage arrangé. Il souhaitait juste épouser une femme pour laquelle il serait tombé amoureux.

Quand il pensait à sa future femme, l'image d'Erza lui revenait en tête. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle, encore une fois ? Il pensait avoir compris la nature de ses sentiments à son égard. Il pensait qu'elle n'était qu'un moyen de se sentir libre, qu'une amie. Il ne savait plus rien, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Perturbé par son esprit qui lui rejouait des tours, il attrapa son verre de vin et le vida d'un trait. L'alcool faisait disparaître toutes ces images de sa tête. Il bu encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'alcool lui fasse tourner la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente idiot d'avoir bu autant.

Heureusement pour lui, la fête se terminait. La plupart des personnes étaient rentrées chez eux. Ne restait plus que quelques commandants. En l'occurrence, Hugues, Sugar-Boy et Erza. Gérald se leva, bien décidé à retourner dans ses appartements. Seulement, il dû se lever trop vite car sa tête tourna violemment. Il s'accrocha à une chaise et attendit que ça passe.

Il n'était visiblement pas en état de rentrer seul dans sa chambre donc Erza fut chargée de le raccompagner. Bon gré, mal gré, celle ci obéit presque sans râler et l'aida à se déplacer correctement.

Ils marchèrent donc doucement jusqu'aux appartements de sa majesté. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Gérald repensa à la soirée. Il était évident qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour la rousse. Il pensait sans cesse à elle, elle occupait ses pensées.

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait chaud, froid. Il se sentait heureux et idiot à la fois. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette chose, de ce sentiment. Un sentiment qui nous donnais l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde. Un sentiment qui nous donnait des ailes et qui nous faisait revivre. Un sentiment qui commençait par la lettre « A ». L'amour.

Alors, c'était ça l'amour, il était amoureux d'elle ? De cette femme qu'il avait haï au plus haut point plusieurs années auparavant ? On disait bien que les contraires s'attirent. Au fond de lui, Gérald savait depuis le début ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Seulement, il refusait de se l'avouer. Il refusait de voir la vérité en face. Il avait tout simplement peur de la vérité.

Il l'aimait, il était tombé amoureux d'une femme haï du peuple, d'un assassin. D'une femme qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Un bel amour à sens unique. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'Erza ne l'aimait pas.

Coupé de ses pensées par la voix d'Erza, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port. La porte de ses appartements se tenait juste devant lui. Belle et imposante.

Erza était sur le point de partir quand Gérald l'appela.

Pour confirmer ses doutes, Gérald fit la seule chose qui lui paru logique : il se tourna vers Erza, lui attrapa les épaules et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa.

Peut être que finalement, c'était elle qui devait porter la couronne destinée à la future reine.

FIN

* * *

Ça fait un peu (beaucoup) guimauve je trouve et j'ai l'impression que leur relation avance un peu trop vite... (mais bon, ça faut quand même 4 ans qu'ils travaillent ensemble).

Un p'tit avis ?

Peut être à demain (:


	6. Remords (version 1)

Ouais, j'ai postée dans les temps ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! Donc voilà le thème 6 "Remords". Je ne sais pas si j'exploite bien le thème, dites moi si ça ne vas pas. Passons aux remerciements :

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup **mystwalker25**, **Myrou-sama** (je corrigerai mes fautes, promis ! Mais plus tard, là j'ai pas le temps, et merci encore de m'avoir prévenue !), **Mirajane1** et **Holidays** pour vos adorables reviews :3

Bonne lecture (:

* * *

Remords

Ça brûlait, ça piquait, c'était chaud, ça faisait mal. Sa joue était brûlante et rouge. La forme d'une main se dessinait parfaitement bien sur la joue de Gérald. Erza venait de lui asséner une gifle monumentale. Une gifle à en décrocher la tête. Elle regardait le roi avec de grands yeux. On pouvait y lire de la colère, de la surprise et de la peur. Sa main était posée sur ses lèvres, pour être sûre que cela avait été réel. Son visage était rouge. Rouge de colère, rouge de honte. Elle était apparemment furieuse. On ne l'embrassait pas comme ça. Elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre en hurlant qu'il n'avait pas à l'embrasser comme ça parce qu'il en avait envi même si c'était le roi, réveillant au passage la moitié des occupants du château. C'était la première fois depuis des années, qu'elle se mettait autant en colère.

Furibonde, Erza partit rapidement et laissa un Gérald tout déboussolé devant sa porte. Un peu dépassé par les évènements celui-ci rentra dans ses appartements et se coucha. Erza n'y était pas allée de main morte, sa mâchoire le lançait. Il allait sûrement avoir un bleu.

Le lendemain matin, Gérald se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à hurler et une mâchoire douloureuse. La gueule de bois. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait déjà ? Ah oui, il avait bu, gêné par la conversation d'hier sur sa future femme et pour oublier le visage, ô combien séduisant, d'Erza. Et il avait, ah oui, embrassé la belle rousse. Qui, en retour, lui avait flanquée une gifle à s'en décrocher la tête. Elle était ensuite partie en colère. Très en colère.

Il se leva, malgré son mal de tête, bien décidé à avoir une longue discussion avec la rousse.

Comme d'habitude, il la trouva devant sa porte. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Si ses yeux avaient été des fusils, Gérald serait mort sur le coup. Du coup, le bleu avait peur d'engager la conversation. Si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, Erza aurait tuée Gérald de ses propres mains :

« Erza, je... Euh, on peut parler ?

- Parler de quoi ? De votre stupide baiser ou du fait que toute la cour royale me prend pour votre maîtresse ?

- De... Quoi ? On te prend pour ma maîtresse ?

- Evidemment, vous croyez que les couloirs du château étaient peut être vides ?

- C'est pas plus mal comme ça. »

Erza vit rouge. On parlait dans leur dos et le roi trouvait ça tout à fait normal. Pire, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas, ça l'arrangeait.

« Mais vous vous moquez de moi ? Ça vous arrange ? Vous êtes complètement stupide ma parole !

Erza, tu as sans doute remarquée que, euh, j'ai, euh, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Il semble que je soit tombé amoureux de toi. Ouais, c'est ça, je t'aime ! »

Vlam ! Gérald reçut sa deuxième gifle en quelques heures. Ça n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout, plut à Erza. Elle lui en voulait encore plus.

« Je, euh, je suis désolée Erza. J'aurais du te demander la permission avant de t'embrasser.

- Ah, vous avez des remords, c'est pas trop tôt pour les excuses. Étant donné que vous êtes le roi, j'accepte vos excuses. Mais si vous réessayez de m'embrasser, je vous jure que vous ne reverrez plus jamais le soleil se lever. »

Ouille, elle lui en voulait à ce point. Sur le coup, Gérald n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Il aurait mieux fait d'y songer avant.

Leur trajet jusqu'à la salle de réunion se fit dans un silence pesant. Ils ne s'était plus adressés la parole. Même pendant la réunion. Erza fuyait son regard et l'ignorait. Arrivé à la fin de leurs discussions, Gérald se leva :

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire : je veux annoncer publiquement mon intérêt pour Erza Knightwalker. Oui Erza, je suis bien décidé à te faire céder et à ce que tu deviennes ma femme. »

À part ça, le roi avait des remords sur leur baiser. Belle façon de le faire remarquer. Erza l'avait pourtant prévenue et il avait choisi de la courtiser. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Le roi allait souffrir.

FIN

* * *

Le chapitre est plus court que les autres... Le thème est-il respecté ?

Sinon, un avis ? Une petite review ?

Y'a plus qu'à écrire le thème de demain (:


	7. Remords (version 2)

Alors, j'ai fais une réécriture du chapitre "Remords". Comme Holidays me l'a fait remarquée, Gérald est effectivement OOC dans la première version et les réactions d'Erza ne ressemblent pas à Erza. J'ai essayer de le refaire mais je en sais pas si c'est pire ou si c'est mieux. Faire un Mystogan amoureux est assez compliqué étant donné qu'on n'en connait pas beaucoup à son sujet. Je laisse la première version, au cas où que celle-ci soit vraiment pire...

Merci **Holidays**, **Mirajane1** et **Riza** **Deumbra** pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture (:

* * *

Remords

Ça brûlait, ça piquait, c'était chaud, ça faisait mal. Sa joue était brûlante et rouge. La forme d'une main se dessinait parfaitement bien sur la joue de Gérald. Erza venait de lui asséner une gifle monumentale. Une gifle à en décrocher la tête. Elle regardait le roi avec de grands yeux. On pouvait y lire de la colère, de la surprise et de la peur. Sa main était posée sur ses lèvres, pour être sûre que cela avait été réel. Son visage était rouge. Rouge de colère, rouge de honte. Elle était apparemment furieuse. On ne l'embrassait pas comme ça. Elle le lui avait clairement fait comprendre en hurlant qu'il n'avait pas à l'embrasser comme ça parce qu'il en avait envi même si c'était le roi, réveillant au passage la moitié des occupants du château. C'était la première fois depuis des années, qu'elle se mettait autant en colère.

Furibonde, Erza partit rapidement et laissa un Gérald tout déboussolé devant sa porte. Un peu dépassé par les évènements celui-ci rentra dans ses appartements et se coucha. Erza n'y était pas allée de main morte, sa mâchoire le lançait. Il allait sûrement avoir un bleu.

Le lendemain matin, Gérald se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à hurler et une mâchoire douloureuse. La gueule de bois. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait déjà ? Ah oui, il avait bu, gêné par la conversation d'hier sur sa future femme et pour oublier le visage, ô combien séduisant, d'Erza. Et il avait, ah oui, embrassé la belle rousse. Qui, en retour, lui avait flanquée une gifle à s'en décrocher la tête. Elle était ensuite partie en colère. Très en colère.

Il se leva, malgré son mal de tête, bien décidé à avoir une longue discussion avec la rousse.

Comme d'habitude, il la trouva devant sa porte. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Si ses yeux avaient été des fusils, Gérald serait mort sur le coup. Du coup, le bleu avait peur d'engager la conversation. Si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, Erza aurait tuée Gérald de ses propres mains :

« Erza, je... Euh, on peut parler ?

- Parler de quoi ? De votre stupide baiser ou du fait que toute la cour royale me prend pour votre maîtresse ?

- De... Quoi ? On te prend pour ma maîtresse ?

- Evidemment, vous croyez que les couloirs du château étaient peut être vides ?

- C'est pas plus mal comme ça. »

Erza vit rouge. On parlait dans leur dos et le roi trouvait ça tout à fait normal. Pire, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas, ça l'arrangeait.

« Mais vous vous moquez de moi ? Ça vous arrange ? Vous êtes complètement stupide ma parole !

- Erza écoutes moi ! Tais toi juste un instant et écoutes moi ! »

Surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé, Erza ferma la bouche et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Je suis désolé Erza, désolé. J'étais fatigué hier soir et l'alcool ne m'a pas aidé. J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Tu peux me traiter de tout les noms mais rien n'y changera, je t'ai embrasé et on ne peut pas le changer. Que tu m'en veuilles, c'est une chose, mais saches que je ne regrette pas. Non, je en le regrette absolument pas. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais, et j'espère que la prochaine fois, tu seras consentante. Personne ne le contrôle, ce sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi, non, personne ne contrôle l'amour. Car oui Erza, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je vois clairement que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je compte te faire céder, je te ferai m'aimer. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne gagnera pas. Je te le redis encore, je regrette de t'avoir embrassé sans ton accord. Et la prochaine fois que je le ferai, tu le désireras aussi. »

Vlam ! Gérald reçut sa deuxième gifle en quelques heures. Ça n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout, plut à Erza. Elle lui en voulait encore plus.

- Vous avez des remords, c'est une chose. Mais jamais, jamais je ne céderais. Vous m'entendez, jamais ! Et si jamais vous réessayez de m'embrasser, je vous jure que vous ne reverrez plus jamais le soleil se lever.

- C'est tentant... Comme je te l'ai dit, je ferai tout pour conquérir ton coeur, quitte à risquer ma vie. Je n'hésiterais pas ! Tu t'inclineras. »

Erza rageait intérieurement._ Je vais le tuer, ensuite je vais le faire revivre pour mieux le tuer à nouveau. _

« Espèce de..._  
_

- Je suis le roi, si je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiendrai !

- Je vais vous tuer, dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je vous tuerai ! »

Ouille, elle lui en voulait à ce point. Sur le coup, Gérald n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Il aurait mieux fait d'y songer avant.

Leur trajet jusqu'à la salle de réunion se fit dans un silence pesant, un silence de mort. Ils ne s'était plus adressés la parole. Même pendant la réunion. Erza fuyait son regard et l'ignorait. Arrivé à la fin de leurs discussions, Gérald se leva :

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire : je veux annoncer publiquement mon intérêt pour Erza Knightwalker. Oui Erza, je suis bien décidé à te faire céder et à ce que tu deviennes ma femme. »

À part ça, le roi avait des remords sur leur baiser. Il risquait effectivement sa vie. Erza l'avait pourtant prévenue et il avait choisi de la courtiser. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Le roi allait souffrir.

En guise de réponse, elle lui adressa son regard le plus noir.

FIN

* * *

Alors ? Pire ? Moins pire ? Faut que je recommence ?


	8. Tendresse

Déjà, à gros merci à tout ceux qui m'on suivit cette semaine, on approche de la fin mais je n'ai pas envie de finir, ça fait quand même une semaine, et j'ai trouvée que c'est passé trop vite ! Merci beaucoup !

Voilà le thème 7 "Tendresse" ! Je poste un peu beaucoup tard mais j'avais zéro inspi sur ce thème. Du coup, ça a donné ça (et je crois aussi que ça ne respecte pas trop le thème :/). Je vous laisse juger (:

Merci **Holidays**, **Mirajane1** et **mystwalker25** pour vos reviews :3

Bonne lecture (:

Disclaimer (parce que je l'oublis à chaque fois) : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Tendresse

Six mois. Ça devait bien faire six longs mois que le roi avait officiellement annoncé son intérêt pour Erza. Ça faisait donc six longs mois qu'elle entendait parler les domestiques dans son dos dans tout le château. « C'est elle » puis « C'est elle quoi ? » « Et bien, c'est elle la maîtresse du roi. »

Ça faisait six mois qu'Erza essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler pour ne pas tuer et les nobles et le roi en personne. Elle essayait de ne pas exploser. Elle essayait de faire preuve de... Compassion ? Sûrement pas auprès du roi. Tendresse ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre.

Gérald essayait par tout les moyens de la conquérir. Il était passé des fleurs -chose qu'elle détestait, les fleurs c'est pour les femmes de la cour pas pour une guerrière- au chocolat, ça l'écoeurait, ça lui donnait envie de vomir, ça lui rappelait trop les cheveux marrons chocolats de son monstre de père. Il ne lâchait rien. Même quand il s'était retrouvé couvert de bleus suite à un combat avec Erza, il avait continué à la courtiser et la couvrir de mots tendres. Pendant ce combat improvisé contre le roi, Erza en avait profité pour évacuer toute cette colère et cette haine qu'elle avait emmagasinée ces derniers mois. Au final, le roi c'était pris une raclée cuisante et avait fait un aller simple pour l'infirmerie.

À chaque fois qu'il essayait de conquérir Erza, elle l'envoyait paître avec cette même phrase :

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'empoisonner avec vos cadeaux et vos mots tendres mais vous ne réussirez pas. Je ne connais pas la tendresse, j'ai commis trop de crimes pour y avoir le droit. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous me ferez céder. »

Gérald savait qu'en continuant dans cette voix, il n'allait pas y arriver. Il avait aussi essayer de lui offrir des armes mais Erza ne se séparait jamais des « dix commandements », son arme favorite.

Il avait essayé par tout les moyens de lui faire plaisir. La seule chose qui la faisait sourire était un bon combat. Gérald avait abandonné après tout les coups et blessures qu'il avait récolté.

Ce matin, Gérald avait une toute nouvelle idée en tête. Il allait lui offrir une promotion : il allait lui supprimer son rôle de garde du corps pour la nommer à la tête de la première division de l'armée. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'elle ferait.

Après deux heures de recherches, il ne trouva Erza nulle part. Elle ne donnait aucun signes de vie. Chose étrange car elle l'attendait sans exception tout les matins devant sa chambre. Il avait alors questionné ses deux plus vieux amis, Hugues et Sugar-Boy. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle avait pris sa journée et avait sûrement oubliée de le prévenir. Ils lui indiquèrent l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver. Le cimetière du village de Rosemary. Car c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère.

Arrivé sur place, Gérald avait tout de suite reconnu Erza à cause de sa trop voyante chevelure écarlate. Elle était accroupie devant la tombe et semblait lui parler. Gérald avait hésité à venir la voir, de peur de la déranger, mais il avait finalement avancé vers elle.

La rousse sursauta quand elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle fut très surprise de se retrouver face au roi.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? »

Gérald ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait bien vu qu'Erza s'était empressée de sécher ses larmes quand elle l'avait vu. Il venait de voir l'une des facettes cachées d'Erza. N'appréciant pas de voir Erza triste, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Gérald s'était préparé à ce qu'elle le rejette ou à ce qu'il se prène une gifle mais, à sa plus grande surprise, elle se laissa aller.

Elle devait être vraiment mal pour rester dans les bras du bleu. Elle versa même une petite larme. Profitant de ce moment très rare avec la rousse, Gérald resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il savourait chaque micros secondes de ce petit plaisir. Il voulait que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par un garde qui arriva :

« Votre altesse, vous êtes là, on vous a cherché partout »

Gérald grogna, il venait d'interrompre son moment de tendresse. Chose qui se ferait beaucoup plus rare à l'avenir.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous venons d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, mon roi !

- Qu'est ce donc ?

- C'est le prince du pays voisin, mon roi. Il nous a déclaré la guerre, il veut conquérir notre pays ! »

Le garde avait effectivement une bonne raison de l'interrompre. Si on lui déclarait la guerre, c'était effectivement grave. Ses moments ne tendresse allaient disparaître. Car Erza allait vouloir participer à cette guerre. Et malgré ses nombres importants de victoires gagnées, il ne savait pas si elle allait y survivre. Il ne savait pas si il allait y survivre. Car ce prince qui leur déclarait la guerre était connu pour être le plus violent et le plus sanguinaire des hommes de l'histoire d'Edolas. Il était connu pour être encore plus puissant qu'Erza Knightwalker.

FIN

* * *

Je pense qu'avec une fin pareille, vous avez compris que je fais aussi le thème bonus. Sinon, est ce que le thème est respecté ? Parce que je suis pas trop sûre...


	9. Interdits

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette semaine mais j'ai décidée de faire une suite. Ensuite, un gros, non, un énorme merci à tout ceux/celles qui m'ont lu au cours de cette semaine, en particulier à **Holidays**, **mystwalker25**, **Mirajane1** pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre et **Riza** **Deumbra**, **Myrou-sama**, **Lauraine** **Tonksm**, **Lou** **Celestial**, **Datenshi**, **Yurika** **Tale** et **Aelig** pour vos autres reviews ! Je vous aimeeeeuh ! :3333 Bonne lectureeeuh ! (: Cette fois, c'est un truc bien sombre donc j'ai mis la fic en raiting M.

PS pour **Holidays** : Le Gérald x Byro c'est pour bientôt *PAN*

Disclaimer (C'te fois je l'ai pas oublié) : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Interdits

C'était un vrai carnage, un vrai massacre. Un paysage apocalyptique s'offrait à eux. Les champs de batailles ressemblait à un paysage lunaire, à cause des nombreux cratères provoqués par les tirs de canons. Ça puait la mort, une odeur métallique flottait dans l'air, celle du sang. Une odeur qui vous donnait la nausée, une odeur très désagréable. Des corps jonchaient un peu partout sur le sol. Certains étaient encore entiers. Pour d'autres, certaines parties de leur corps manquait. Le sang était tellement présent qu'on ne voyait plus la couleur marron du sol. Écarlate, rouge écarlate. Le sol était devenu d'un rouge écarlate. Le prince Xeres ne portait pas son surnom pour rien, « le prince sanguinaire ». Un monstrueux prince sanguinaire.

Il avait massacré tout le monde. Femmes, bébés, enfants, hommes. Personne n'avait été épargnés dans le petit village à la frontière de leurs deux pays.

Une véritable boucherie. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'un prince voulait ajouter un nouveau territoire à sa collection. Un simple bout de terre. Un bout de terre qui ne méritait pas autant de morts, autant de blessés, autant de familles déchirées.

Ça criait, ça pleurait, ça hurlait. Les blessés arrivaient trop vite aux yeux des médecins. Ces blessés mouraient trop rapidement, faute aux médecins trop peu nombreux pour cette avalanche de blessés. Des mères en pleures demandaient aux soldats si ils n'avaient pas vu leurs maris et leurs enfants. Des dizaines d'enfants hurlaient leurs parents décédés. Les soldats étaient de plus en plus désespérés.

Il y avait autant de morts chez eux que chez l'ennemi. Le prince Xaor avait sous estimé l'armée d'Edolas. Il avait sous estimé cette armée qui s'était nettement améliorée ces cinq dernières années. Il était en colère contre eux. Il était en colère contre sa propre armée, son armée qui ne faisait pas assez de morts. Son armée qui ne gagnait pas assez de terrain. Et enfin, son armée qui se faisait éliminer trop rapidement.

Au milieu de tout ce massacre se trouvait Erza. Elle avait vu beaucoup trop de ses camarades tomber au combat. Hugues était grièvement blessé. Sugar-Boy n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Il était mort d'un coup de fusil qui lui avait transpercé le milieu de la tête.

Erza craquait, elle en avait marre. Elle avait mal. Et surtout elle avait peur. Peur de perdre celui qu'elle aimait.

Car, c'est souvent lorsqu'on voit la personne que l'on aime au bord de la mort qu'on réalise enfin qu'on tient beaucoup à elle.

Le roi avait eu raison, elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle avait cédée. Et elle regrettait de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Elle regrettait de s'en être rendue compte trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Le roi était dans un état critique. Son épaule droite était à demi arrachée et une épée lui avait transpercée le flan, du sang coulait abondamment. Un long filet pourpre rejoignait le sol. Pour mieux l'assombrir, pour mieux le teinter de ce rouge maudit.

Erza appuyait de toutes ses forces, essayant vainement de comprimer la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Pour que Gérald survive.

Elle repensait à tout ça, à cette guerre. À ce prince injuste qui lui avait pris tout ceux à qui elle tenait. Il n'avait pas le droit, c'était interdit. Elle maudissait aussi la mort. Cette Faucheuse qui lui avait injustement arraché Sugar-Boy et qui menaçait de faire la même chose avec le roi, son roi. Elle lui interdisait de faire ça, elle hurlait haut et fort que c'était interdit, injuste.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage tâché de sang. Il était trempé et rouge. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, sa vue était brouillée. Elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait perdue la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Plus ? Elle n'en savait rien.

La respiration de Gérald se faisait plus lente. Il posa sa main sur celle poisseuse de sang d'Erza. Il la regardait avec peur. Peur de la perdre, peur de ne plus la revoir. Il luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre la mort qui tentait de plus en plus de l'emmener loin de la femme qu'il aimait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Erza appuyait sur sa blessure, le flot se tarissait. Mais Gérald avait besoin de voir un médecin, il avait besoin d'une transfusion de sang. Et ils étaient trop loin de l'infirmerie. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un médecin passerait dans les environs, pour rechercher quelques rescapés.

Les sanglots d'Erza redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle avait du mal à parler mais réussi tout de même à prononcer une petite phrase :

« Ne me laisse pas, je t'interdis de me laisser, je t'interdis de mourir. Pas maintenant, Gérald ».

Gérald sourit difficilement :

« Tu m'as... tutoyée, et... Tu m'as... Appelée par mon prénom... »

Ce fut les dernières phrases que le bleu put prononcer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le manque de sang lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Si on ne faisait rien, il allait mourir. Erza hurla de toutes ses forces pour qu'on lui porte secours. Elle hurla contre tout ces interdits, ces interdits non respectés. Cette mort qui fauchait ses amis les plus précieux. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : revoir les yeux de Gérald ouverts. Le revoir lui sourire encore une fois.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, je ne les ai pas tués (du moins, pas pour le moment, bien que Gérald soit grièvement blessé), j'ai été gentille ^^ Pour la suite, je ne publierai pas tout les jours (sinon je dors plus), mais plutôt un par semaine ou un toutes les deux semaines (en fonction de mon emplois du temps).

Noilà, J'espère que vous avez aimés (:


	10. Douleur

Voilà un autre chapitre avec le thème "douleur" (j'ai décidée de reprendre les thèmes qui ont été proposés mais qui n'ont pas été choisis pour la Mystwalker Week. Ce chapitre est trèèèès court mais je tenais absolument à le faire du point de vue de Gérald. Du coup, je ne sais même plus si j'ai répondue à toutes vos reviews -" donc je le fais là :

Merci **Mirajane1** (merciiiii, je t'ai mis les larmes aux yeux ? Ah, non, pleures pas !), **Holidays** (Merciii ! Euh, oui, j'ai tuée Sugar-Boy. Il fallait que je tue quelqu'un sinon, je trouvait que ça faisait pas trop crédible... Héhé, Timmy inspire pas mal ! Oui, je ferais le Mystogan x Byro dans une fic à part ^^), **mystwalker25** (Et non, Gérald je le garde ! Je devais tuer quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur Sugar-Boy... Merci pour ta review !), **Youwan** (Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Explication du Mystogan x Byro : Je ne sais plus comment c'est parti mais avec Holidays, on cherchait à caser Mystogan avec un homme et c'est tombé sur Byro... Voilà tout ^^), **Riza** **Deumbra** (Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter !)

Bonne lecture (:

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Douleur

Ça faisait mal, s'était douloureux. Il ne savait pas très bien se qui lui arrivait. Il se souvenait que son armée se faisait massacrer. Il était sorti de sa tente, espérant apporter un peu d'aide. Il voulait surtout s'assurer qu'Erza allait bien, puis, il ne savait plus trop comment, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol, sentant quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son corps. Il avait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'une épée lui avait traversée le corps, ce qui était à peu près le cas. Sa vision était floue, il entendait très mal. Tout était confus. Des bruits d'explosions résonnaient parfois dans sa tête. Puis, il avait senti quelque chose de chaud et de ferme se plaquer sur sa blessure. La chose le compressait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ravivant au passage une douleur effroyable.

Peu à peu, il sentit la douleur diminuer, il sentit son souffle diminuer. Il se sentait partir, il luttait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il faisait tout pour rester conscient.

Il sentit un liquide tomber sur son visage, quelques gouttes glissaient dans sa bouche. C'était de la pluie ? Non, c'était salée, c'était des larmes. Mais les larmes de qui ? Sûrement d'un soldat qui voyait son roi mourir à petit feu.

Il entendait une voix, une voix de femme. Une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. La voix d'Erza. Cette voix douce et tranchante à la fois, cette voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre milles. Une voix qui l'appelait.

Il avait très bien entendu ses paroles qui se démarquaient du bruit de la guerre qui faisait rage. Ses douces paroles, qui le suppliait de ne pas mourir. Il ne rêvait pas, il avait bel et bien entendu Erza le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom. Plus « votre majesté » mais bien Gérald.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le visage d'Erza était au dessus du sien. Il était couvert de petites égratignures et couvert de sang. Son visage était déformé par une expression de désespoir et les trop nombreuses larmes qui coulaient à flot. Elle pleurait, chose rare. Très rare. Ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Tout était de sa faute. Si il n'était pas sorti aider son armée, rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé. Il ne serai pas au bord de la mort, il ne verrait pas les larmes d'Erza.

Il réussi tout de même à lui articuler ces petites paroles :

« Tu m'as... tutoyée, et... Tu m'as... Appelée par mon prénom... »

Il voulait lui dire tellement plus de choses. Il voulait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'ils allaient survivre.

Mais il n'en avait plus la force, il se sentait partir. Tout devint noir, il n'entendit plus aucun son. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Plongé dans un noir total.

FIN


	11. Rouge

Ah la la, je suis en retaaaard ! J'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire et je ne sais pas quand je posterai un nouveau chapitre, mon emplois du temps est archi plein jusqu'au prochaines vacances... Le thème de ce chapitre est "rouge", pas très (en fait, pas du tout) joyeux ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres (pour compenser la petitesse du dernier...).

Oo Oo Oo ... PLUS DE 1500 VUES ? YATA, JE VOUS AIMEEEUH ! *PAAAAAN*

Merci **mystwalker25**, **Holidays** et **Riza** **Deumbra** pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Petite prévention : **Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis très sadique et j'aime voir mes personnages souffrir donc j'ai laissée ce petit côté de ma personnalité se refléter dans ce chapitre, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin... Je vous ai prévenue.

* * *

Rouge

Elle voyait rouge. Le sol était écarlate, comme si ses cheveux le recouvraient entièrement. Le sang coulait abondamment, celui de Gérald.

Tout était au ralenti sauf pour Gérald. Les hommes couraient trop lentement, le roi mourait trop rapidement. Personne ne semblait vouloir lui venir en aide. Personne ne semblait l'entendre. Le monde semblait les avoir abandonné.

Elle s'était retrouvée éloignée de Gérald, quelqu'un semblait l'avoir poussé. Elle regarda devant elle : un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenait devant elle. Il était grand, brun et semblait avoir des connaissances en médecine. Il lui avait dit qu'il prenait le roi en charge. Il lui avait aussi conseillé de s'éloigner du champ de bataille, pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse.

Elle se souvenait, tout ça était de la faute du prince Xeres. C'était lui qui avait déclenché cette guerre, lui qui avait ordonné à ses hommes de commettre tout ces crimes. C'était aussi à cause de lui que Gérald était mortellement blessé. C'était lui qui méritait d'être à la place du roi. Il devait payer. Elle voulait se venger.

Erza se leva et se mit à courir, elle pensait savoir où le prince se trouvait. Elle allait le trouver, le débusquer et l'achever. Il allait regretter de s'en être pris à Edolas et surtout à Gérald.

Comme elle le pensait, il se trouvait là. Là où le sang coulait. Dans ce petit village en feu, dans ce petit village qui se faisait exterminer. Le prince se trouvait en plein milieu de ce bain de sang. En plein dans son élément.

Un sourire sadique et satisfait accroché au visage, il regardait avec plaisir les villageois le supplier de les épargner. Ils se mettaient à genoux, le visage ravagé par les larmes et arborant une expression de peur, en implorant sa pitié. Le sourire qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que les plaintes devenaient plus nombreuses, le roi les tuait de sang froid en rigolant. Un rire sadique et exaspérant. Encore et toujours plus de mort. Encore et toujours plus de sang versé. Un liquide pourpre qui glissait abondamment sur le sol, devenant indélébile.

Le feu rouge qui se dégageait des maisons, le ciel noir qui assombrissait le pays et le sol rouge sang dans lequel était éparpillés de centaines de cadavres rendaient cette scène chaotique, apocalyptique. Une boucherie, un massacre. Non, une extermination.

Erza s'avança avec rage vers la source de tout leurs problèmes. Elle sortit rapidement son épée de son fourreau et la brandi sur le prince. Ce dernier, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, fut sauvé de justesse du coup mortel que lui préparait Erza par le cri d'effrois d'un de ses soldats. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Erza revint à la charge. Elle tua au passage les deux soldats qui accompagnaient le prince d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre et un autre à la gorge. Le sang gicla, aspergeant son visage d'un liquide rouge. Ce rouge qui la recouvrait entièrement, ce rouge qui faisait ressortir encore plus la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce rouge qui faisait revivre son ancien titre d'assassin, de tueuse. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas assassinée quelqu'un ? Depuis bien trop longtemps, cela remontait à avant le couronnement du nouveau souverain. Ça faisait renaître une drôle de sensation en elle. Une sorte d'excitation, une poussée d'adrénaline, une extase.

Elle désirait ardemment voir le cadavre de ce prince allongé sur le sol en se noyant dans son propre sang. Elle voulait le voir souffrir, le voir effrayer. Elle voulait voir la peur s'imprimer sur son visage lorsque la mort s'apprêterait à le serrer dans ses bras. Voir ses membres découpés et disséminés un peu partout dans le village ainsi que ses organes internes arrachés avec forces de son corps lui procurera de la satisfaction. Elle ne voulait que voir la terreur, l'angoisse et la souffrance dans ses yeux.

Coupée de ses pensées sanglantes par l'épée du prince qui manqua de justesse de lui arracher le bras, Erza se concentra un peu plus sur le combat. Elle voulait le voir tomber, elle allait y arriver. Elle allait le tuer.

Un coup d'épée sur la gauche, le prince para le coup. Erza profita de sa position de faiblesse pour lui asséner un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire. On entendit un « crack », le prince recula, une main plaquée sur sa mâchoire, en hurlant de douleur. Erza lui avait cassé la mâchoire, un sourire de satisfaction s'invita sur son visage. Le sang coulait de la bouche de Xeres, il était dans un piteux état. La mâchoire cassée, des entailles profondes dans les bras, les jambes et de nombreux bleus sur le reste du corps.

Erza n'était pas mieux. Son poignet gauche la faisait horriblement souffrir, sûrement cassé. Elle était épuisée, la sueur dégoulinait de tout son corps en se mélangeant avec le sang séché qui lui collait à la peau. Elle avait reçue un coup d'épée dans sa cuisse qui saignait abondamment et qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir aussi vite qu'elle l'aurai voulue. Sa vue se brouilla un instant, elle avait perdue énormément de sang et commençait dangereusement à faiblir. Le prince profita de son instant d'étourdissements pour lui donner un violent coup sur la tête. Erza étouffa le cri de douleur qui remontait dans sa gorge et chuta doucement vers le sol. Avant de tomber totalement à terre, elle avait eut le temps de planter son épée en plein milieu du torse du prince. Ce dernier chuta avec elle. L'épée solidement enfoncée dans son corps avait provoquée une hémorragie qui lui faisait doucement perdre conscience. Avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tout les deux un sommeil éternel, ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, persuadés d'avoir gagnés. Leurs esprits les abandonnèrent, les plongeant tout les deux dans l'inconscience.

Leurs deux corps se vidèrent petit à petit de leur sang, alimentant le sol de son breuvage rouge qu'il ne cessait d'avaler.

Rouge, une couleur associée à la colère, au danger, aux interdictions. Une couleur associée au sang à l'enfer et à la luxure. Une couleur chaude, bouillonnante, qui remue parfaitement bien les passions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Une couleur qui leur correspondait plutôt bien.

FIN

* * *

Un p'tit avis ? Une p'tite review ?

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine (c'est à dire, je ne sais pas quand...).


	12. Quiproquo

Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour *PAN* Bon, j'arrête avec mes rimes à deux balles. C'est toujours pas joyeux ce qui arrive à nos personnages préférés mais ça viendra un jour... Peut être...

Merci beaucoup **mystwalker25** (j'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre par MP donc je le fais là : Je vais éviter de tuer tout le monde ^^" mais si je commence à faire du joyeux, ça va vite virer à la guimauve et je n'arriverai jamais à m'arrêter. Donc c'est pas très très joyeux... En tout cas, merci beaucouuuuuup pour ta review ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^) pour ta review !

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas sinon Erza et Gérald se seraient embrassés depuis longtemps et y'aurai du Laxana partout *PAN*

Bonne lecture (: Je vous retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

Quiproquo

Elle entendait des bruits sourds. Un bruits répétitifs et agaçant, une sorte de bip continuel, comme si une bombe était sur le point d'exploser. Elle entendait très mal. Les sons n'étaient pas clairs, les voix étaient graves et molles. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre muscle, même parler était aussi difficile que de courir un marathon avec une épée plantée dans le corps.

Garder son esprit actif lui brûlait toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans le corps. Alors, elle arrêta tout simplement de penser et sombra une nouvelle fois dans le noir.

Quand elle reprit de nouveau ses esprits, tout était toujours flou. Sa bouche était aussi sèche qu'un désert. Elle était à bout de forces. Elle entendait des voix. Juste des sons, pas des mots clairs et précis. Elle sentait qu'on lui touchait ses blessures. Ça faisait mal, mais aucun son ne sortaient de sa bouche. Et ensuite, elle replongea encore une fois dans les ténèbres.

Ces périodes entre semi réveil et noir total durèrent longtemps, des jours ? Des semaines peut être ? Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle était totalement perdue, tout était flou. Et puis une fois, elle se réveilla complètement.

Ses yeux à peine ouverts, elle les referma tout de suite. La lumière blanche l'aveuglait. Elle avait du mal à bouger ses doigts, et son corps blessé la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle ouvrit délicatement ses yeux et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un unique lit blanc était présent, celui où elle se trouvait. Un moniteur et une poche de sang reposaient à côté d'elle. Un hôpital, elle se trouvait dans un putain d'hôpital. Un endroit qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Un endroit où on prenait soin d'elle, on s'occupait d'elle. Elle détestait qu'on prenne soin d'elle alors elle détestait les hôpitaux. Qu'est ce qu'elle fichait là dedans ? Elle tenta de se lever mais une vive douleur au niveau de l'estomac l'en empêcha, faisant hurler au passage le moniteur qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Alertée par le bruit qui résonnait dans la pièce, une infirmière arriva dans la chambre :

« Mademoiselle Knightwalker, ne faites pas de mouvements trop brusques, vos blessures risqueraient de se rouvrir.

- Où est ce que je suis ? Qu'est ce que je fais dans un hôpital ?

- Des soldats vous ont retrouvés inconsciente, vous baignez dans votre propre sang. »

Ses souvenirs revinrent. Le prince Xeres, son combat, Gérald. Où était-il ? Allait-il mieux ? Et depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

« Attendez, depuis combien de temps je suis ici et ou est le roi Gérald ?

- Vous êtes restée trois mois dans le coma et nous n'avons aucune nouvelles du roi, nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a sûrement dû être envoyé dans un autre hôpital. La guerre s'est terminée par la victoire d'Edolas mais avec le nombre de blessés que tout les hôpitaux du pays ont reçus, ça ne ressemble pas à une victoire. Sans compter le nombre de morts et de disparus. Maintenant reposez vous ! Vous allez brûler toute l'énergie que vous avez récupérée.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent, c'est moi qui commande ici ! J'ai dit que vous vous reposez, alors vous allez vous reposer ! »

Erza voulu protester d'avantage mais l'infirmière avait bel et bien raison, elle était à bout de forces et sombra de nouveau dans le someil. Elle était totalement troublée, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait on ignorer l'endroit où reposait le roi ? À moins qu'il soit mort. Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça.

Le rêve que fit Erza l'angoissa encore plus. Elle se voyait sur le champ de bataille, seule. La scène était peinte de la même teinte que ses cheveux, écarlate, rouge vif. À ses côtés reposaient des montagnes de cadavres, uniquement des gens qu'elle connaissait. Hughes, Sugar-Boy, Gérald, sa mère, Scarlett, ses soldats, les membres de Fairy Tail, de vieilles connaissances comme une certaine Miliana, un Shaw, un Wolly et un certain Simon. Toutes ces personnes étaient avachis sur le sol, mortes, vidées de leur sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son esprit s'ammusait à la torturer ?

Elle voulu se cacher le visage avec ses mains et s'aperçut que ces dernières étaient entièrement recouvertes de sang. Tout s'expliquait, c'était elle qui les avait tués, c'était de sa faute si elles étaient toutes mortes. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Elle ne ferait jamais ça, pas aux personnes qu'elle aime.

Alors qu'elle se torturait les méninges pour trouver un sens logique à ce rêve, une voix s'invita dans son esprit.

_Si ils sont tous morts, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par mourir à cause de toi. Si ils ne meurent pas de ta propre main, ce sera à cause de ta présence. Souvient toi, tu es un assassin, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui désirera ta mort. Tant que tu sera en vie, tes proches seront en danger._

Erza se réveilla en sursaut, complètement paniquée. Elle essaya de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait bau se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une chimère mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier les paroles de son esprit. Elle portait la poisse, la mort vivait en elle. Elle n'apporterait que tristesse et désespoir sur son passage.

Mais pourtant, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Si elle était aussi dangereuse, pourquoi avait-elle eut toutes ces deuxièmes chances ? La venue de Scarlett, le pardon du roi et même son amour. Si elle était vouée à semer la peine sur son passage, elle n'aurait pas dû connaître tout ce bonheur qu'on lui avait offert.

Bien sûr, sa vie n'avait pas été toute rose, en témoignait la guerre qui venait de s'achever. Mais, elle voulait se convaincre que ceci n'était qu'une folie passagère. Elle allait retrouver le roi et tout recommencera comme avant.

Une infirmière vint vérifier ses constantes, elle l'informa qu'elle avait dormit pendant deux semaines. Elle lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles du roi, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Mais ils ne perdraient pas espoir, ils finiraient par le retrouver.

Une semaine passa. Entre consultations, vérifications de ses blessures et tout le reste, Erza n'avait plus le temps de s'inquiéter sur ses rêves. On lui informa qu'elle serait apte à sortir d'ici quelques jours. Ses blessures étant presque guéries et son énergie étant complètement restaurée, elle ne courait plus aucun risque et pourrai se déplacer correctement.

Le jour de son départ, Erza rassembla le peu d'affaire qui lui restait, les dix commandements et son armure abîmée. Alors qu'elle allait quitter l'hôpital, elle surpris une conversation entre deux médecins. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention, elle pensait qu'ils parlaient du roi :

« Alors, c'est vrai ? » demanda le médecin de droite, un grand blond avec une cigarette en bouche.

« Il paraît, oui. Il serait mort de ses blessures. » ajouta le deuxième.

« Et comment on va faire, il n'a pas d'héritier, le royaume est fichu. Tu crois qu'ils vont nommer un conseillé à la tête du royaume ?

- J'en sais rien, ça va être compliqué. »

Erza s'arrêta de respirer un instant, son cœur rata un battement. Sa main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle étouffa le sanglot qui remonta. Gérald était mort. Mort de ses blessures. À cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su le protéger. Parce qu'elle était arrivée trop tard.

Elle courra, elle fui cet endroit. Peut être que ce rêve était finalement vrai, peut être que tout ses proches allaient mourir à cause d'elle. Alors, de peur que ça ne se réalise vraiment, elle fui ce royaume. Elle fui ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour les protéger.

Si Erza était restée écouter la conversation des deux médecins, elle aurai su que ce rêve n'était rien qu'un mauvais tour de son esprit. Qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit un des médecins, même si il est mort, j'en suis bien heureux. Ce prince était trop dangereux à mon goût. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est surchargé de travail, qu'on reçoit trop de blessés.

- Oui, maintenant que Xeres est mort, son royaume va enfin connaître la paix. »

Fuyant tout, Erza abandonna tout. Elle courra sans s'arrêter, fuyant ce trouble qui s'immisçait en elle depuis trop longtemps. Elle abandonna sa famille et ses amis, elle allait refaire sa vie. Seule et loin de tout. Loin des personnes qu'elle aime. Si c'est le prix à payer pour leur sécurité, alors, elle allait payer.

FIN

* * *

Moi sadique ? Naaan *pas taper*

Je vous dit à la prochaine fois, et n'oubliez pas de poster un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	13. Perdu

Bouahahah, je suis de retour *PAAAN* J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic (et c'est sûrement le cas ^^"). J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer ce chapitre, je ne savais pas quoi mettre dedans (alors que je sais exactement ce qu'il y aura dans les autres, mais c'est pas pour ça que la suite arrivera vite -"). Ce chapitre devait être posté depuis pas mal de temps mais mon ordi a planté et j'ai tout perdu- et c'est là que j'ai explosé mon ordi et que mes parents m'ont déclarés folle pour insulter mon ordi de tout les noms.

Bruf, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondue à vos reviews mais je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi donc je tiens à vous dire un gros merci et vous faire de gros bisous à tous, spécialement à **Riza** **Deumbra**, **mystwalker25**, **Mirajane1** et **Holidays** (:

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture (:

* * *

Perdu

Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'entendait pas. Son monde se résumait à du noir. Il avait l'impression de tomber continuellement dans un gouffre sans fond. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Perdu. Si il devait résumer sa situation en un mot, ce serai sûrement celui là, perdu. Des dizaines de questions se posait : Où était il ? Que faisait il là ? Était il mort ? Pourquoi personne n'était là ? Mais aucune de ces questions n'avaient de réponses.

Il n'avait aucune sensation, il ne pouvait pas parler, respirer lui était difficile mais quelque chose l'aidait et le maintenait en vie. Il ne pouvait faire que penser dans son monde noir. Bouger lui était totalement impossible et continuer à penser devenait douloureux et épuisant.

Ce manège durait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il fini presque par oublier ce qu'il faisait, qui il était et pour quoi il vivait. Et puis un jour, une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il était remonté à la surface, il venait enfin de se réveiller de ce long sommeil.

Il observa l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaissait. Il n'était jamais venu dans un tel endroit depuis des années- mais après Earthland et son château, Gérald n'avait que très peu voyagé-. Il pensait se trouver dans une clinique, une infirmerie ou bien un hôpital.

Oui, c'était ça, il se trouvait dans une grande chambre blanche d'hôpital. Depuis combien de temps séjournait-il ici ? Qui l'avait emmené ? Et surtout où était Erza ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans réponses.

Une infirmière vint vérifier son état. Ses blessures étaient totalement guéries et il ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles de son grave accident. Son corps lui était très douloureux mais c'était normal, il avait été au bord de la mort. Sa tête bourdonnait, une migraine atroce était en train de se former. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'abeilles et de voix s'étaient invitées dans sa tête et formaient un brouhaha continu. À part ça, presque tout était normal. Il était juste perdu, il ne comprenait rien. Mais cela aussi était normal, il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

« Mon roi, comment vous sentez vous ? Il se peut que vous ayez des troubles mémoriels mais tout cela reviendra à la normale d'ici peu.

- Non, ça va, je me souviens de tout, je me souviens de la bataille, d'avoir été gravement blessé et Erza, euh, le commandant Knightwalker était là et... plus rien. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Et où se trouve le commandant Knightwalker ? Et est ce que tout le monde va bien ?

- Hum, vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant six mois, vous étiez dans un état critique quant on vous a apporté ici. Vous avez failli mourir un bon nombre de fois, mais vous êtes bien résistant. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du commandant Knightwalker depuis la fin de la guerre, quelques personnes l'ont apparemment apperçu peu après la guerre mais elle est toujours portée disparue. Et malgré notre victoire, nous comptons beaucoup de morts dans nos rangs, dont le commandant Sugar-Boy.

- Je suis resté six mois dans le coma ? Erza est portée disparue ? Et le commandant Sugar- Boy est mort ? N-non, ce-ce n'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible. »

Gérald était horrifié, son visage était pâle comme la mort et tout son corps tremblait. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche et des larmes d'horreur coulèrent de ses yeux. Il n'y croyait pas, tout cela était un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar, et il allait se réveiller. Oui, c'était ça, rien n'était réel. Rien ne pouvait être vrai.

« Je vous laisse vous reposer mon roi, vous avez besoin de récupérer. Je vais prévenir les conseillers que vous vous êtes réveillé. Beaucoup de choses se sont passés lors de votre sommeil, beaucoup de travail vous attend. »

Il était complètement perdu, comment tout cela était arrivé ? Tout cela était de la faute de Xeres, il allait payer, il devait mourir pour tout les crimes qu'il avait commis.

« Attendez, où se trouve le prince Xeres, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Oh, vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire à propos de lui. Il est mort, le commandant Knightwalker l'aurait, d'après les rumeurs, tué. Vous pouvez rester tranquille, il ne commettra plus de crimes désormais. »

Mort. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Comme ça, le pays tout entier allait connaître la paix pendant une longue période. Quelque soit la personne qui prendra la tête du royaume, elle ne pourrait pas être pire que ce prince sans cœur. Cette nouvelle rassura le roi. Il devait à présent trouver un moyen de fausser compagnie pour rechercher Erza et...

Gérald n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'il s'évanouit. Le peu d'énergie qu'il avait retrouvé s'était envolée en quelques secondes. Les minutes, les heures, les jours et les semaines passèrent tellement lentement avant qu'il ne retrouve complètement son énergie et ses aptitudes au combat. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à sa fidèle guerrière rousse. Cela faisait maintenant huit mois que la guerre avait cessée et Erza n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, pas une apparition, pas une lettre, rien. Gérald avait commencé à paniquer, si elle allait bien, elle aurait tout de même cherchée à le contacter. Il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Il devait vite se sauver incognito du château et mener son enquête. Pendant son temps de repos, il avait eu le temps d'établir certaines hypothèses. Si Erza ne donnait aucun signes de vie, il se pourrait qu'elle soit morte et que l'on ait pas retrouvé son corps. Auquel cas, il recherchera sa dépouille. Il se pourrait aussi qu'elle ait été faite prisonnière pendant la guerre par quelqu'un ayant quelque chose à marchander avec lui. Mais si cette hypothèse était exacte, pourquoi personne n'avait déclaré de rançon ? La dernière hypothèse que Gérald avait formulé était qu'Erza ait tout simplement décidée de le fuir, de ne plus avoir un seul rapport avec Edolas et lui. Mais cela aussi était étrange, pourquoi ferait elle ça alors qu'elle lui avait avouée indirectement qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui ? Et pourquoi avait elle abandonnée Hughes. Rien de tout cela n'était logique.

Si Erza était toujours en vie, et cela le roi s'évertuait à le penser très fort, elle avait certainement eu une bonne raison de ne pas réapparaître. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Gérald. Si on décidait de tout abandonner, de refaire sa vie, de quitter sa famille, on devait tout de même prévenir la dite famille pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète. Alors, dans l'espoir d'avoir un signe d'elle, Gérald avait envoyé des missives aux dirigeants des pays voisin, dans l'espoir qu'ils lui annoncent qu'elle se trouvait à leurs côtés. Mais rien, tous avaient répondus à la négative, personne n'avait eu de trace de la rousse. La chasseuse de fées avait disparue de la surface d'Édolas.

Gérald avait alors eu une idée. Si aucun des dirigeants des pays n'avaient eu de nouvelles d'elle, peut être qu'Erza ne se trouvait pas dans un de ces pays. Le roi venait d'avoir son idée sur l'endroit où elle aurait pu se cacher car, il le savait, il le sentait, Erza était toujours de ce monde, elle n'était pas morte, il le jurait sur sa propre vie.

Il avait pensé qu'elle résidait dans cette petite contrée à deux semaines de la capitale royale, Grezca, un endroit où vivant de rares paysans. Là bas résidait plutôt le commerce où de nombreux nomades s'arrêtaient pour se reposer. Erza s'était peut être réfugiée là bas, là où tout avait commencé.

Gérald avait alors annoncé qu'il partait à la découverte de son pays qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ces années passées sur Earthland. Les conseillers, ayant longuement pesés le pour et le contre avaient finalement acceptés l'initiative de leur roi. Gérald avait annoncé qu'il désirait commencer par le Nord, dans la contré de Grezca. En soulignant au passage que, petit, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir cet endroit, mensonge avalé sans difficultés par les conseillers.

Le voyage devait durer trois mois et, en contrepartie et malgré lui, Gérald avait dû laisser les reines du royaume à la duchesse Ultear. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à Gérald. Il avait récemment appris que cette demoiselle était une de ses lointaines cousines mais qu'elle s'était retirée de la noblesse, détestant par dessus tout le pouvoir, pour aider les plus pauvres avec sa fille, Meldy.

Ce fut accompagné de dix de ses soldats les plus fidels- dont Hughes, Coco et Laxus, le nouveau remplaçant de Sugar-Boy, un jeune homme modeste et extrêmement doué au combat- que Gérald partit en direction de Grezca pour un long voyage de deux semaines. Un long et dangereux voyage, rempli de brigands et de dangereuses bêtes sauvages. Ils étaient en route pour se perdre parmi les dangers qui ne tarderaient pas à pointer le bout de leur nez.

FIN

* * *

Je vous préviens maintenant, dans le prochain chapitre, ça sera du point de vue d'Erza et ça se passera juste après qu'elle soit sortie de l'hôpital (donc un petit bon dans le temps).

Alors, un avis ? Une review ? *puppy eyes*


	14. Courir

Je sais, je sais, je suis en retaaaaaard dans mes publications . ! Pour me faire pardonner, voici un très long chapitre. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Hey, je viens juste d'apprendre (totalement au hasard) que le nom de mon OC, Xeres, était en fait du vin blanc d'Espagne. Oo Je savais même pas que ça avais une signification XD

Merci à **mystwalker25**, **Mirajane1**, **Gwendho** **Lynn** et **lolipops** (voilà la suite ;3) pour vos reviews ! Et bonne lecture ;)

Disclaimer : J'ai les droits, j'ai les droits, j'ai les... *regarde sa feuille* Ah non, toujours pas, c'est et ça reste à Mashima !

* * *

Courir

Elle courait, elle courait pour échapper à sa vie maudite. Sa vie faite de peine, de souffrance et de désespoir. Elle fuyait cet avenir tâché de sang. Elle courait pour permettre à sa seule famille de pouvoir vivre en paix. Gérald, Hughes, Coco et tout ses subordonnés. Elle fuyait pour leur survie. Elle courait encore et toujours, elle redevenait cette petite fillette de huit ans qui courait pour sa survie et pour une vie meilleure, une vie sans souffrances.

xxx

Elle courait pour échapper à son père. Ce monstre qui venait de tuer sa mère. Ivre, il était rentré à la maison et avait commencé à frapper sa mère, l'accusant de lui être infidèle.

Une insulte.

PAN. Un coup de poing.

Une menace.

PAN. Un coup de pied.

Une tentative d'échappatoire.

PAN. Un plaquage contre le mur.

Une tentative pour aider sa mère.

PAN. Erza avait le bras en sang. Son père venait de lui briser une bouteille d'alcool sur le bras.

Coups après coups, sa mère avait fini par succomber. Elle ne s'était plus jamais relevée. Erza avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais et, que si elle restait là avec son père, elle rejoindrait sa mère. Alors elle avait fui, et elle courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, ses poumons étaient en feu mais elle s'en fichait, elle courait.

Elle avait fini par se perdre sur le flanc d'une montagne inconnue, où plusieurs grottes sombres se présentaient à elle. La pluie s'étaient mise à tomber, une pluie chaude, une pluie brûlante d'été. Elle se réfugia dans une de ces petites grottes qui trouaient la montagne. Elle avait peur, elle avait chaud et elle était perdue. Elle voulait revenir en arrière et empêcher son père de commettre l'irréparable. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. La scène se jouait en boucle dans sa tête, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait son père avec une expression de dégoût dans les yeux. Pourquoi sa mère était tombée amoureuse d'un type pareil ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie de la maison ? Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait ? Pourquoi toutes ces misères lui arrivait ? Elle se souvenait qu'un jour, sa mère lui avait dit que chaque personne naissait avec la protection de leur ange gardien. Que de mensonges. Le sien devait être parti en vacances depuis plusieurs années. Elle aurait simplement voulue une vie tranquille, sans misères. Une famille où tout le monde est heureux et où on mange tous à notre faim. Un peu comme le roi. Elle aurait voulue naître princesse et ne jamais connaître cette misère.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un grognement sourd qui émanait du fond de la caverne. C'était quoi ? Un ours ? Un legyon ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense. Effrayée, elle se retourna en tremblant :

« Qu... Qui est là ? »

À sa grande surprise et à son grand soulagement, une fillette d'environ quatre ou cinq ans sortit de l'ombre. Un jeune garçon blond de son âge était posté derrière elle. Des enfants s'étaient réfugiés dans cette montagne, comme elle.

« T'es qui ? Et tu fais quoi ici ? Lui demanda le blond.

- Je... Je m'appelle Erza Knightwalker, je me suis sauvée de chez moi. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir sur moi. Et qu'est ce que font deux jeunes enfants ici ? C'est dangereux, c'est pas une cour de récréation ! »

Le ton qu'elle avait employée était plus froid que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

« T'es pas plus âgée que nous et t'as pas à nous donner des leçons. Pour répondre à ta question, on a tout les quatre été abandonnés alors on vit ici et on se sert les coudes en attendant d'avoir un boulot.

- Tout les quatre ? Mais vous n'êtes que deux.

- On attend que grand frère Hughes et grand frère Simon ramènent à manger. Lui expliqua la jeune fille avec sa petite voix cristalline.

- Ah, d'accord, je vous ais jugés un peu trop vite, leur répondit Erza après un temps de silence. Au fait, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez. »

Erza essayait de faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse mais ce n'était pas son fort. À force d'être battue par son père, elle s'était forgée une armure impénétrable et avait effacée le mot gentillesse de son vocabulaire.

« Je suis Sugar-Boy et elle c'est Coco.

- Et où est-ce qu'on est ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

- On est pas loin de la contré de Grezca. Il y a plein de marchands qui font commerce à quelques kilomètres au Nord, c'est pour ça qu'on reste ici. La nourriture n'est pas très loin. »

Ils lui expliquèrent comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et, comme elle allait vivre un moment avec eux, quelles étaient les règles à suivre. Coco avait insisté pour qu'elle reste avec eux, la jeune enfant n'avait pas eu de présence féminine dans sa vie et voulait qu'Erza devienne sa nouvelle grande sœur. Devant son visage suppliant, Erza avait eu du mal à dire « non » et elle avait finalement acceptée. Ils avaient l'air plutôt agréables et ils semblaient l'apprécier, elle, la jeune rousse antipathique et associable. C'est, quelques heures plus tard que les deux garçons manquants revinrent. C'était deux jeunes garçons de son âge, un brun et un autre aux cheveux violets coupés par une mèche blanche. Dès qu'ils la virent, le brun devint aussi écarlate que ses cheveux et le violet, quant à lui, arborait un grand sourire. Il était heureux d'avoir un nouveau membre dans leur fratrie, une fille en plus.

Erza se sentait revivre, elle avait retrouvée une nouvelle famille. Bien sûr, la vie était très dure et éprouvante mais la rousse s'y plaisait. Voler, tricher, mentir. Telles étaient les trois règles de leur groupe, leurs trois règles de survie.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée. Sa vie quotidienne était à présent rythmée par des « roulements ». Quand ce n'était pas elle qui volait la nourriture, elle était chargée de surveiller et de s'occuper de leur « maison », ainsi que de Coco. Erza s'était découvert un véritable don pour la cuisine. Ce n'était pas des grands plats mais, d'après Coco, c'était meilleur que les plats ratés des trois garçons. Pomme de terre, pain rassis, viande séchée, salade abîmée, fruits tallés. Voilà tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir.

Un jour Simon avait rapporté un fruit étrange. Cela ressemblait à un rubis, c'était rouge et brillant et le fruit sentait divinement bon. Erza en avait déjà goûtée un fois. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de son nom, c'était une fro... fra... fru...

« C'est des fraises, s'exclama Simon, j'en ai trouvé plein dans un champ. »

Des fraises, voilà ! C'était le nom de ce fruit qui faisait exploser tellement de saveurs dans sa bouche. Des étoiles s'étaient formés dans ses yeux, elle avait hâte de goûter à ces fraises. Elle se jeta au coup de Simon pour récupérer les fruits et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement. Elle allait préparer un fraisier.

Le jeune garçon était devenu encore plus écarlate que d'habitude et s'était écroulé par terre. Coco avait aussitôt accourue auprès de lui en pleurant :

« Oh non, grand frère Simon est mort. Réveille toi ! S'il te plaît ! »

Tout les autres s'étaient approchés de Simon et l'examinaient. Il n'était pas mort, il était si rouge que de la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles et il prononçait des phrases inaudibles. Ils avait cru entendre « Erza...Bisou...Heureux ».

Ce soir là, le gâteau qu'ils mangèrent tout les quatre était le plus bon qu'ils n'avait jamais mangés depuis des années.

xxx

« Hé toi là ! Reviens ici ! Au voleur ! »

Zut, Erza s'était fait prendre. Fuir, elle devait fuir. Et vite. Le marchand s'élançait à sa poursuite. Elle avait voulu voler une pomme mais cet horrible marchand s'était retourné au moment où elle avait saisie le fruit.

Elle avait bau courir de toutes ses forces, le marchand était toujours derrière elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le semer. Il était tenace. Elle entra dans une ruelle très étroite, si bien que le gros marchand ne pu y rentrer. Très bien, il allait faire le tour pour essayer de la coincer. Il fallait qu'elle se sauve d'ici avant. Elle sortie de la ruelle, contourna plusieurs allées et rentra dans un garçon. Trop occupée à regarder derrière elle si il ne la suivait plus, elle n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon devant elle et Erza s'était violemment cognée contre lui.

Sa tête bourdonnait, elle avait mal et elle était épuisée par cette course folle qu'elle avait entamé contre le marchant de fruits. Instinctivement, elle se caché derrière une étale de légumes.

« Aïe, tu m'as fais mal. Tu pourrai t'excuser de m'être rentrée dedans. »

Erza regarda le garçon. Il avait à peu près son âge, elle n'avait jamais vu un telle couleur de cheveux. Bleu, ses cheveux mal coiffés étaient bleus. Et il avait une étrange marque rouge sur son œil. Bizarre. Il portait des vêtements de riche. C'était sûrement un noble. Raison de moins pour l'apprécier.

« D'solé, lui dit-elle sèchement, maintenant sauves toi. J'veux pas que tu sois dans mes pattes.

- Excuses acceptées. Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu as volée ce fruit. C'est mal tu sais ?

- Fiches moi la paix ! Je t'en poserai des questions, moi !

- T'es marrante, je reste avec toi. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? »

Erza ne lui répondit pas. Elle voulait simplement que cet abruti bleu se sauve. Si il continuait à hurler, elle allait se faire repérer et attraper. On coupait la main aux voleurs et Erza ne voulait sûrement pas voir sa main coupée.

« Tu vas me répondre ?

- Oh, mais tais toi ! Tu vas me faire repérer ! Je m'appelle Erza, ça te vas ?

- Erza comment ? »

Mais il n'allait jamais lui foutre la paix le gamin ? Il commençait à l'énerver. Et il ne savait sûrement pas à quoi ressemblait une Erza énervée.

« Knightwalker.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Erza Knightwalker, maintenant du vent !

- Enchanté Erza, moi c'est Gérald F... Mystogan. Gérald Mystogan.

- M'en fout. »

Mystogan, c'était un drôle de nom. Et ce gamin portait le même prénom que le prince. Elle espérait que, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il désirait, le gamin allait se sauver.

« Elle est là, je l'ai repérée ! »

Et zut, le marchant l'avait retrouvée. Erza se leva et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, il fallait qu'elle trouve un échappatoire.

« Attends moi, tu cours trop vite ! »

C'est pas possible, maintenant le bleuet la suivait. Pire qu'une sangsue le gosse. Elle accéléra encore un peu, histoire de semer les deux personnes qui la poursuivait. Encore quelques mètres et elle arriverait dans les montagnes. Elle pourrait enfin les semer parmi ces grottes et ces rochers.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, Erza trébucha et une violente douleur la saisie dans la cheville. Elle venait sûrement de se faire une entorse et son genou était dans un sale état. Elle se leva pour mieux retomber. Elle allait avoir du mal à courir, sa cheville était enflée et elle la faisait souffrir. Le jeune garçon l'avait retrouvée et l'aidait à marcher. Ensemble, ils se cachèrent et attendirent. Une minute, puis deux, puis trois. Une heure, deux heures, peut être plus. Ils attendirent et au bout d'un moment, le marchant s'en alla enfin en pestant.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé mais maintenant tu peux t'en aller. J'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement avec sa cheville qui la faisait souffrir et toute l'énergie dépensée à courir de partout. Tout ça pour une simple pomme. Pomme qui avait finie sous la forme de compote au final.

« Je vais pas t'abandonner ici, il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin. Ta cheville est toute enflée et la blessure de ton genou va s'infecter.

- Et bien alors, aides moi à marcher jusque chez moi. Je vais te guider. »

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher quand Gérald porta Erza sur son dos. Elle était moins lourde que ce qu'il pensait. Il marcha pendant une bonne heure, avant qu'Erza lui signale qu'ils étaient arrivés. La rousse venait de s'endormir de fatigue. Ils se trouvèrent devant une grotte éclairée par un minuscule feu de bois. Quatre enfants étaient assis autour en se réchauffant les mains par cette froide nuit d'été.

Quant ils aperçurent Erza, ils se dépêchèrent de la poser près du feu. Ils ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqués Gérald. Hughes s'activa à soigner le genou d'Erza. Ils avaient eu de la chance de réussir à voler un peu de matériel médical. Sugar-Boy lui posait une compresse froide autour de sa cheville enflée. Coco pleurait pendant que Simon préparait quelque chose à boire.

« Est-ce qu'elle va aller mieux ? »

Ça y était, ils venaient enfin de le remarquer.

« T'es qui toi ? Tu fais quoi ? Vu tes jolis vêtements, tu dois être un noble, on veut pas de riches chez nous !

- Tu es mon nouveau grand frère ? Lui demanda Coco de sa voix innocente.

- J'ai sauvé votre amie Erza et vous avez raison, je suis un noble. Mais j'estime tout de même que vous pourriez me remercier. Et je ne suis pas ton grand frère.

- Écoutez le parler, se moqua Hughes, « j'estime tout de même que vous pourriez me remercier ». Ahah, trop drôle. Merci quand même, mais pars maintenant, on a pas besoin de l'aide d'un riche.

- Je.. euh, je voudrai rester avec vous, s'il vous plaît. J'en ai marre de toutes ces formalités, ces courbettes et ces règles à respecter quant on fait parti de la noblesse. J'aimerai être aussi libre que vous. Laissez moi au moins dormir ici cette nuit, il est tard, il fait noir et je risquerai de me perdre. S'il vous plaît.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre ainsi, tu dis que tu voudrais être aussi libre que nous, mais tu n'imagine pas combien la vie est dure et cruelle. Tu ne sais pas combien on t'envie d'être né riche et d'avoir des parents qui t'aime, dit Erza qui venait de se réveiller. Je t'autorise à dormir ici cette nuit mais après, retourne dans les jupes de ta mère.

- Erza ! S'écria Coco, tu est réveillée ! »

Le regard de Gérald se fit plus sombre quand il parla à Erza :

« Au risque de te décevoir, ma mère est mort en me donnant naissance et mon père ne s'occupe pas de moi. Mais merci pour me laisser passer la nuit ici.

- Oh, je... euh, je suis désolée, excuses moi.

- Pas grave. »

Erza était gênée et le repas se passa dans une atmosphère tendue. Seule Coco ramenait un peu de gaieté autour d'eux. Erza avait fait choux blanc aujourd'hui, sa pomme était sale et très abîmée, immangeable. Elle leur raconta sa journée, comment elle avait failli se faire attraper par le marchand et comment Gérald l'avait sauvée. Ils se couchèrent ensuite. Ils s'endormirent rapidement. La journée avait été riche en émotions et ils tombaient tous de fatigue.

xxx

L'heure des adieux était arrivée. Coco pleurait, elle voulait que Gérald reste, elle l'aimait bien. Il était gentil et il avait sauvé Erza. Alors elle voulait qu'il reste. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis des autres. Sugar-Boy s'en fichait comme de sa première brosse, Hughes n'était pas très pour et Simon refusait catégoriquement. Pas question qu'un riche reste chez eux. En plus, un riche qui avait approché Erza. Cette dernière ne disait rien. Elle le regardait simplement se préparer pour partir.

« Merci pour la nuit. J'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance. Si vous voulez, je peux vous avoir un travail au château du roi.

- Tu vis au château ?!

- Euh oui, si vous venez avec moi, vous pourriez avoir un travail dans l'armée. Ça ne sera pas drôle mais vous aurez à manger sans voler. Vous vivrez mieux.

- Hors de question. Je n'y vais pas !

- Simon, lui dit Erza, ça pourrai être pas mal. Et puis, je pense que ça serai mieux pour Coco. Je pense que Coco devrai y aller.

- Je ne veux pas partir sans vous ! Je veux rester avec vous.

- Ummh, répondit Hughes après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je veux bien accepter ton offre. Si on mange bien et qu'on nous traite bien, je veux bien accompagner Coco là-bas.

- Pareil, s'exclama Sugar-Boy, je pourrais avoir une épée et même une armure rose peut être. Et on aura chaud la nuit aussi. Je veux bien essayer d'y aller.

- Je ne veux pas, si vous tenez tant que ça à aller à la capitale royale et à devenir les esclaves des nobles, allez y sans moi ! Je ne vous suivrai pas ! »

C'est, le cœur déchiré qu'ils partirent tous en laissant Simon derrière eux. Ils quittèrent Grezca pour la capitale royale.

Grezca, là où tout avait commencé.

xxx

Grezca. C'est là où Erza courrait après sa sortie d'hôpital, c'est là qu'elle courait pour fuir son destin sanglant. C'est là où petite, elle avait couru et rencontrée ses meilleurs amis, ainsi que le roi sans le savoir. C'est là où elle partait se réfugier.

Grezca. C'est là où, plusieurs mois plus tard, Gérald ira retrouver Erza, c'est là où son intuition le guidait. C'est là où petit, il avait sauvé Erza de ce marchand, c'est là où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, ainsi que ses amis. C'est là où il faisait route.

FIN

* * *

Voilà comment j'ai imaginée la rencontre entre Erza et les autres. Comme ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'ai sûrement laissé échapper pas mal de fautes (même après trois relectures), donc si il y en a, signalez le moi !

Et j'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu et vous fera patienter parce que je ne sais pas quand le suite arrivera ^^"

Une review ? *pup...* Ah non, j'arrête avec ça ^^"


End file.
